Dulces sentimientos
by FluffyPink22
Summary: Llega San Valentin y SpringBonnie está listo para decirle todo lo que siente a quien ama mas que nadie en este mundo: William 'Vincent' Afton. Con los días en contra y el apoyo de todos sus compañeros de FredBear's Family Dinner, el rubio conejo se prepara para poder declararse y que todo sea perfecto en ese día tan especial.


Se viene le 14 de febrero! One–shot; para no alargarme mucho, que luego escribo la biblia y no sé como terminarlo.  
Voy a usar una combinación del libro y juego (resumen: Purple guy es dueño el local, también ayudó a armarlos. Hay otro dueño, Henry, que hizo los animatronicos. El primer local no era una pizzería, era un restaurant) sé que en el libro se llama William, pero es que estoy tan acostumbrada a llamarlo Vincent xD  
Obvio los animatronicos aquí están humanizados, cada uno se los puede imaginar como le venga en ganas... Aunque como acotación personal y viendo el diseño de Spring Bonnie... yo creo que era bien afeminado xD

* * *

Era extraño como sus sistemas estaban hechos para sentir cariño. El dorado conejo de Fredbear family dinner lo sabía muy bien y es que se había enamorado hasta la punta de las orejas de un tipo del personal, pero no de cualquier persona: William 'Vincent' Afton. Uno de los dueños.

Los otros animatronicos del local lo miraban confundido, en especial porque nadie realmente pensaba que el tipo fuera la octava maravilla del mundo como lo veía Spring Bonnie, pero aun así, este suspiraba tiernamente por el mayor. Lo esperaba siempre y apenas le daban la noticia de que ese día iba al local, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

– ¿Adivinen quien viene hoy? –dijo el conejo de modo cantarín, entrando a la sala dando saltos.

Recibió una mirada de divertida de todos, quienes se preguntaban cuanto le iba a durar el enamoramiento.

– ¿Tu sueño frustrado? –comentó Fredbear de mala gana, recibiendo una severa mirada de parte del conejo.

– Muy gracioso… –le hizo un gesto de desprecio. Todos soltaron risitas.

El día empezó con normalidad, Spring Bonnie junto a Fredbear animaban el show, con la ayuda de los otros cuatro animatronicos. Spring al saber que él venía de visita, siempre estaba mas alegre de costumbre, esperando por casualidad poder verlo y ojalá conversar, si podía compartir un momento, sería excelente.

– Ding ding –Foxy imitó una campanita– tierra a la vista –comentó en dirección a Spring riendo cómplice.

Spring Bonnie se giró rápidamente, sin ningún disimulo, para ver a Vincent entrando por la puerta principal. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa sincera y se llevó una mano al pecho suavemente–

– Te vas a doblar el cuello de tanto mirarlo –comentó Freddy pasando por el lado suyo con una bandeja.

El conejo automáticamente volvió a girarse rojo como un tomate por su obvia reacción.

– ¿Crees que se haya dando cuenta? –le preguntó al oso café, este simplemente negó.

Freddy le hubiera dicho algo más, pero tampoco quería dañar los sentimientos de su compañero de trabajo: no era llegar y decirle "Nunca se da cuenta de lo que haces". A todos les parecía tierno el enamoramiento de Spring, aunque algo fastidioso cuando se ponía a hablar como quinceañera enamorada.

Característicamente, Vincent siempre llevaba algo morado encima, era su color favorito, tal vez por eso es que parte del diseño de los principales fuera dorado y morado. Apenas cruzaron miradas, Spring estiró sus brazos esperando que le abrazara, dándole una enorme sonrisa. Vincent fue y cariñosamente lo puso contra su pecho mientras miraba a los demás animatronicos. El conejo rubio se sentía en el cielo mientras movía su colita rápidamente y se acomodaba más contra él.

– Hola a todos ¿cómo va el día? –preguntó el tipo sonriendo.

– Bien… igual que siempre –contesto Fredbear sin mucha importancia, tan serio como siempre.

–Han sido días tranquilos –añadió Spring sin soltar a su interés sentimental.

– Oye Spring por que no le cuentas de las… Fallas –dijo Bonnie mirando picarescamente a Foxy, quien le devolvía la mirada.

– ¿Fallas? –dijo Vincent levantando una ceja.

Separó al conejo dorado de su pecho para mirarlo confuso, este solo desvío la mirada.

–Cierra la boca… –susurró Spring entre dientes.

Que si: a veces fallaba, pero Bonnie no lo decía para ayudarlo sino para molestarlo, para avergonzarlo frente a su _crush._ Ambos conejos se quedaron mirándose: Bonnie sonriendo con malicia y Spring con ganas de matar al otro.

– Eso no es bueno… Tengo que revisarte –dijo simplemente el de morado, alejándose mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta y anotaba unas cosas.

– ¡Deja de mirarme así! –Le dijo Bonnie– conseguí que te tocara, que mejor ¿no? Te estoy ayudando–bromeó cuando el otro ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

Spring se tapó la cara con ambas manos, avergonzado por toda la situación.

– No me ayuden tanto, chicos –suplicó.

Todos rieron al notar que realmente habían conseguido avergonzar al conejo dorado: su trabajo de hoy estaba hecho.

Era lo típico de cuando Vincent iba al local, apenas se hablaban pero eso era suficiente para Spring, de solo escuchar su voz ya sentía una enorme calidez en su pecho.

Pasó la tarde sin novedades, los seis animatronicos atendían a la gente y jugaban con los niños. Spring Bonnie amaba a los niños: era feliz jugueteando con ellos y no le importaba si le ensuciaban el uniforme, se agachaba para estar a su altura y era normal que estuviera con algún menor en brazos. En eso estaba el conejo rubio cuando Vincent le puso una mano en el hombro. De primero, Spring pensó que era un cliente más, así que se giró sin mucha gana, pero al ver a Vincent, se congeló por un momento. Su corazón se volvió loco y solo pudo sonrojarse, sintiéndose estúpido.

– ¿Tienes un momento? Quería revisarte, el técnico no podrá venir por algunas semanas y algo puedo hacer por tus sistemas.

Spring Bonnie solo asentía embobado, casi ni escuchando lo que le decía ya que estaba más concentrado en mirar como sus labios se movía a cada palabra. De fondo Fredbear se daba un enorme golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano, al ver a su mediohermano actuar como un idiota frente al hombre que, tan poco le agradaba. Spring se despidió de los pequeños dándoles abrazos y muchos cariños.

Vincent hizo que lo siguiera a la sala de reparaciones en donde revisaría su programación para descartar una falla del programa que lo hacía funcionar.

– Sube a la camilla y quítate la camisa –le hablaba como si fuera un doctor– ¿Qué tipo de fallas ha tenido?

– Bueno… Partes que no responden, desde mis dedos, a veces un brazo entero…

El rubio se sentó en la camilla empezando a sacarse la ropa y dejándola impecablemente doblada a un costado. Vincent empezó a conectar algunos cables a varias partes de su cuerpo: el antebrazo, uno cerca del cuello y algunos escondidos entre su pelo, por lo que tuvo que soltarse la pequeña coleta que usaba.

Empezó a revisar los datos del sistema en silencio, dejando un tanto nervioso al animatronico que solo escuchaba como tecleaba la pantallita entre sus manos y pasaba de ventana en ventana viendo cada programación.

– No veo nada malo… –comentó sin despegar su vista de la pantalla– tal vez son fallas estructurales…

Se le acercó y de improvisto empezó a pasar su manos por encima de su piel, tocando por la zona del hombro y el brazo, así palpaba la estructura por sobre la piel sintética. Spring Bonnie dio un sobresalto al sentir como le tocaba, pero luego de la impresión inicial, se relajó: la delicadeza con la que lo revisaba, lo minuciosos que era. Cerró sus ojos para concentrare en las caricias de su piel, como apretaba suavemente las uniones para revisarlas. No eran unas manos jóvenes, el ya era todo un hombre, pero aun así le gustaba sentirlas contra su piel. Vincent siguió pasando sus manos por todo el pecho y espalda de animatronico, haciendo presión suavemente en algunas partes.

Al no encontrar nada, el peli morado dio un gruñido fastidiado, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensada.

– T-tranquilo… Los demás solo exageran –dijo apenas el rubio, agachando la mirada.

Vincent ladeo un poco el rostro como pensando en que decir para luego sentarse al lado de él en la camilla, acariciándole la espalda desnuda, haciendo erizar al animatronico, quien intentó disimular la corriente que corrió por su cuerpo y su nuevo sonrojo.

– Nada de eso, si fallas: me avisas. No voy a negociar eso ¿Entendido? –el dijo mirándole a los ojos muy de cerca– quiero verte bien –le sonrió.

Eso era suficiente para derretir el enamoradizo conejo dorado: su amado se preocupaba mucho él, le encantaba. El rubio batió sus largas pestañas solo para luego desviar la mirada en un intento de así poder controlarse y no decir alguna pavada por los nervios.

– Okay, solo no quiero preocuparte.

– Es mi trabajo que estén bien ¿no? –le acarició la espalda nuevamente, regalándole una sonrisa mientras lo apegaba a sí.

Fue el cielo para Spring Bonnie, quien se apoyó suavemente en el mayor, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando ese pequeño e íntimo momento. Sentía como las manos de su amado se apegaban a su espalda desnuda, lo que le abochornaba un poco, se sentía expuesto. Eran manos grandes y cálidas, le encantaba como se sentía a fin de cuentas.

Maldito se Bonnie que lo había llevado a esa situación: lo odiaba y quería darle las gracias a la vez.

– Bueno, hora de ir a trabajar –le dijo Vincent separándolo suavemente de su pecho.

Spring suspiró apenas al sentir sus cuerpos separarse, sonriéndole nuevamente como un idiota: como amaba a ese tipo.

Se vistió mientras conversaban cosas banales sobre el restaurant, en eso un empleado abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

– Emh… Señor Afton, llegaron los encargos de San Valentín –anunció.

– Uhg… Voy –suspiró pesadamente y luego miró al conejo– ¿Me ayudas?

Eso ni siquiera debería ser una pregunta, ya que lo que le pidiera Spring Bonnie lo iba a hacer. Ambos fueron a la parte de atrás del local donde un camión había dejado unas cajas en el suelo.

– ¿San Valentín? –Preguntó el conejo rascándose una oreja, confundido– ¿No se supone que somos un local infantil?

–No, no –el mayor negó con la cabeza levantando una caja– somos un local familiar, por ende pueden venir parejas jóvenes y padres con sus hijos.

– Y mientras divertimos a sus hijos…

– ellos pueden tener una linda velada. Ya lo captas. –Vincent le guiñó un ojo, Spring desvió la mirada rápidamente, riendo un poco ruborizado.

Entraron las cajas de a una en una, dejándolas en una bodega donde guardaban sillas rotas, mesas sin alguna pata y demás cosas que más bien deberían ir a la basura. Vincent sacó un cuchillo de su ropa y abrió una caja para ver el interior: corazones, cupidos, decoraciones cursis en su mayoría.

Luego de dejar todo en su lugar Spring Bonnie volvió a la sala principal, donde todos los animatronicos lo miraron de manera picara, como queriendo saber que había pasado y porqué se había demorado tanto en una simple revisión, tal vez ya había conseguido pasar a la siguiente base. Spring se sonrojó al ver como Bonnie le movía las cejas en un claro intento de molestarlo.

– Eh… Se viene San Valentín –dijo Spring desviando la mirada al suelo, para no sentir tanto las miradas encima de él.

– ¿Y qué tiene eso? –comentó Chica, pasado al lado suyo con una bandeja de jugos.

– Que ya llegó la decoración.

– Espera marinerito ¿Qué? ¿Vamos a celebrar San Valentín aquí? –dijo Foxy con un notable tono de desagrado en su voz.

– ¿Qué pasa zorro? –Preguntó el oso rubio en un tono burlón– ¿No te gusta el amor de ese día?

– No es eso… –el zorro se agachó a tomar en brazos a un niño pequeño que le tironeaba el traje– solo que las adolecentes de hormonas alborotadas… Me dan nervios–se estremeció.

Spring ladeó al cabeza sin entender lo que decían.

– Foxy habla de las niñitas que lo acosaron el año pasado… Y eso que no celebramos San Valentín el año pasado– dijo Freddy divertido, haciendo una pared con su mano para que nadie más oyera, viendo como el zorro prefería concentrarse en el niño en sus brazos.

En ese momento se le prendió la ampolleta al enamoradizo rubio: declararse para San Valentín. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente y de a poco su rostro fue cambiando a un gesto de sorpresa y alegría.

– ¡Se lo diré para San Valentín! –dijo emocionado.

Todos le quedaron mirando sin poder creerlo.

–… ¿Es una broma? –Preguntó Bonnie mirado a todos confundido– ¿Me van a decir que se le acaba de ocurrir? ¿Es en serio? –todos rieron.

– ¿P-por qué soy tan lento? –susurró Spring para sí mismo, cubriendo su cara avergonzado.

Luego de ese día, el dorado conejo planeó que hacer, que decir, si llevarle o no regalo ¿se vestiría diferente ese día? Todo era una confusión para su mente, quería que todo fuera perfecto para el día de decirle a su creador que estaba totalmente prendado a él. Pensaba en todo lo malo y bueno de decírselo ¿y si lo rechazaba? O por el contrario ¿y si a él también le gustaba? Mejor aún, si se emocionaba y… ¿¡Le daba un sorpresivo y fogoso beso!? Spring Bonnie intentaba aguantar los gritos de emoción al pensar en esas cosas, su corazón latía muy rápido y ya parecía que iba a desarmarse.

Incluso usó a algunos empelados para disimuladamente sacarle información de lo que le gustaba, aunque el prácticamente supiera todo de Vincent.

Decidió usar la cocina por las noches para practicar algún azucarado presente que regalarle a su amado. Cada noche, cuando todos se iban, Spring Bonnie practicaba mil y un postrecitos los cuales luego quedaban en la despensa y eran devorados por los empleados a la mañana siguiente, quienes le daban sus opiniones de cual sabía mejor. Tenía impresas miles de recetas de tantos postres que, incluso, se pensó en ponerlos en el menú del restaurant.

Así pasó semanas, muchas veces descansando muy poco de noche y a veces durmiendo en la cocina misma, hasta que decidió por uno que era el más alabado de todos: un rollito de canela glaseado. Lo había hecho tantas veces y con tantas recetas diferentes que ya era una especialidad.

Quedaba solo un día para San Valentín y la última noche que tenía para hacer el postrecito perfecto: así fue. Era blando, dulce y sabroso, tenía el porte perfecto para que no quedar con hambre ni para hartarse. Lo había moldeado para, en vez de ser redondo, tuviera la forma de un tierno corazón y el glaseado tenía un leve tono rosado, unas líneas de chocolate derretido le daban el último toque.

– Bien… Todo listo –Spring se pasó el antebrazo por la frente, ya que aun tenía las manos sucias.

Miró sonriente y orgulloso su pequeña delicia, fijándose que todos los detalles estuvieran en su lugar. Había escogido una linda cajita morada redonda en donde ponerlo, la cual tenía un gran moño en un tono de morado más oscuro. Lo dejó en la despensa con un enorme cartel de "NO TOCAR" que esperaba, los empleados respetaran.

Además del pequeño presente, había practicado mil veces en una carta que realmente demostrara todo el aprecio que le tenía, intentando no parecer muy desesperado ni cursi, aunque no podía evitarlo al pensar en él. Era de color rosa y estaba escrita con una hermosa caligrafía que había practicado todo este tiempo. Por esa noche apenas terminar fue a su habitación a recargar sus energías: se venía el gran día.

A la mañana siguiente, fue el primero en estar de pie, se sentía tan emocionado que no dejaba de moverse a todos lados. Ayudó a decorar todo el local con la empalagosa decoración festiva: corazones, cupidos y más idioteces ahora cubrían casi todas las paredes y colgaban del techo, tapando incluso algunos posters de los animatronicos. Para ese día, habían ideado una programación diferente: más juegos para las parejas jóvenes que iban al local, pero obviamente sin olvidar los concurso para los pequeños.

Como había sido planeado, los uniformes habían cambiado a unas camisas rosadas, chaquetillas y pantalones cafés más corbatines rojos. Gracias a los reclamos de todos los animatronicos varones, solo cambió el mandil blanco que llevaban a la cintura, que ahora tenía un pequeño y disimulado corazón en la esquina. Un alivio para ellos. Para Chica, su vestido amarillo, por ese día sería rosado: la polluela estaba feliz.

– Spring ¿Puedo entrar? –dijo la rubia golpeando la puerta de la habitación del conejo.

El conejo dio la respuesta afirmativa y Chica entró lentamente. Spring luego de decorar el local, se había devuelto a su habitación para arreglarse. Estaba frente al espejo en ese momento, peinando minuciosamente su pelo y arreglando su ropa para que todo fuera perfecto ese día.

– ¿Nervioso? –preguntó sonriéndole.

Spring Bonnie giró su cara para que viera la enorme y radiante sonrisa que adornada su rostro. No sabía si estaba sonriendo de felicidad o nervios, aunque por el tic en la punta de su oreja, más parecía nervios.

– Eso supuse –comentó la polluela riendo– te traje esto –dijo estirando su mano.

Spring Bonnie miró un lindo listón rojo colgando de su mano, sin entenderlo. Chica le hizo sentarse y se lo amarró al cuello, dejando de lado su corbatín morado. El listón resaltaba de su traje y pelo, era como un rubí en medio de oro. Spring sonrió abiertamente al verse así, era un toque pequeño pero que le hacía resaltar aun más.

– Gracias, Chica… En serio –desde su lugar sentado, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, con mucho cariño.

Todo iba saliendo a la perfección. Chica terminó de ayudarlo a arreglar cada mínimo detalle en su pelo y ropa para luego ambos rubios poder salir a la sala principal, donde ya estaban a minutos de la apertura del local, incluso ya habían familias esperando afuera.

Apenas abrir las puertas, una pequeña turba de menores que apenas si llegaban a las rodillas a los empleados entraron corriendo y desordenar todo a su paso, para luego lanzarse encima de las atracciones principales, llámese, animatronicos.

El día fue bastante normal, exceptuando por los cambios propios del día de los enamorados. Era medio día cuando un hombre alto en pantalón negro y camisa morada pasó la puerta, saludando a todos.

Spring olvidó todo el plan que había planeado todos esos días: lo vio y quedó en blanco. Le saludó con la mano nerviosamente mientras intentaba buscar en su sistema si debía decir o hacer algo en especial al verlo.

Vincent pasó rápidamente por la sala principal, esquivando con cierta cara de molestia a los menores que correteaban por todas partes. El dorado conejo no entendía muy bien por qué se había involucrado en una franquicia así, siendo que se le notaba a kilómetros que le desagradaban los menores.

Spring iba ir a darle el abrazo como lo hacía siempre, cuando Freddy le agarró la manga.

– Ey… ¿Y tu regalo? –le recordó.

– ¡Lo deje en la cocina! –el conejo corrió a la cocina despavorido.

Tenía miedo de que los empleados no hubieran respetado el cartel, miedo de llegar y que no estuviera ahí. Iba rezando en su mente que luego de comer pastelitos toda la semana, nadie quisiera ver azúcar por el resto del mes.

Entró a la cocina y, esquivando empleados, llegó agitadamente la alacena en donde había guardado su pequeña creación. Cuando abrió las puertecitas vio que la cajita seguía ahí: aun con el cartel y todo. Tomó el regalo y lo puso frente a sí, levantando la tapa: el rollito–corazón de canela seguía intacto. Suspiró tan fuerte que muchos empleados le miraron divertidos. Tomó el rollito y lo puso un poco al horno para que se recalentara y entrégaselo listo a su amado.

Salió de la cocina mirando con una sonrisa nerviosa la cajita entre sus manos, donde el pastelito descansaba sin daño alguno. Al levantar la mirada, pudo ver a sus compañeros dándoles sonrisas como apoyándole, más obvia era Chica que levantaba sus pulgares y le sonreía abiertamente. Estaba nervioso pero se había preparado desde hace casi un mes, no podía fallar ni arrepentirse.

El rubio conejo pasó a su habitación a buscar la carta y luego fue a buscar al ladrón de sus suspiros.

Se dio una última mirada a sí mismo en espejo, mientras sonreía sujetando la cajita entre sus manos: realmente se veía bien, se había preparado tanto para él.

Pasó por las oficinas, pero no lo vio. Un empleado le dijo que estaba revisando las cámaras como de costumbre. El conejo fue rápidamente allí para no perderlo de vista de nuevo, pero toda el aura de amor que había estado creando… se desvaneció.

– Vamos… Solo un poco… –escuchó decir Vincent.

Paró en seco al oír eso, sintió el cuerpo frío. Siguió caminado a paso lento, apegándose a la pared para no ser visto.

– ¡Que no! si nos ven, dirán que tienes preferencias –le contestaba el guardia diurno, Scott.

No era posible ¿Cómo? Debía ser mentira, una jugarreta de su mente. Llegó a la entrada de la oficina, asomando apenas la punta de sus orejas para escuchar mejor.

– Pero si contigo la tengo –dijo el mayor entre risas.

Spring asomó un poco su cara para ver a quien había esperado tanto tiempo, para quien había trabajado tanto arreglándose y cocinando cada noche… Prácticamente encima del guardia de turno, al parecer intentando besarle mientras lo acorralaba contra la silla en la que estaba sentado. Su corazón poco a poco se fue haciendo trizas.

– Vincent te daré una patada sino me dejas en paz –dijo el tipo de lentes, empujando los hombros del mayor para alejarlo de sí– entiende que estoy en el trabajo… Afuera… Quizás.

– Pero es San Valentín… ¿Ni un beso me das?

– No… No se lo des –pensaba Spring, viendo cada vez mas horrorizado la escena– que no lo haga… Por favor... Esto no puede ser –una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

No podía creerlo. Las manos le tiritaban casi a punto de dejar caer la caja con su tan ansiado presente. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse mientras solo pedía en su mente que no pasara a más, que eso no estuviera pasado. Abrazó la cajita dejando caer sus lágrimas encima, intentando ahogar un poco sus sollozos.

Scott siempre quiso ser discreto, pero el peli morado era algo impetuoso. Era difícil salir con el jefe sin que te descubran o levantar sospechas.

Volvió a mirar hacia donde estaban los dos hombres y quienes ya se coqueteaban mutuamente, riendo un poco, hasta que el guardia al fin se dejó hacer y apegó sus labios a los del hombre de morado. Se dieron un jugoso y apasionado beso, abrazándose para rozar sus cuerpos con el deseo a flor de piel. Scott pasó una mano por las hebras moradas, apegándole más a sí.

Eso fue todo, no pudo más: su corazón se partió en mil pedazos y no quiso seguir ahí.

Apretó la caja contra su pecho alejándose de la puerta. Apoyando su espalda en una pared, fue bajando hasta sentarse en el suelo, llorando en silencio por unos momentos. Es que no podía creerlo ¿Cómo nunca se había dado cuenta? Miró la tapita de la caja, llena de gotitas de sus lágrimas.

Estuvo ahí escuchando las voces acarameladas de los otros dos por unos momentos, para luego darse cuenta que eso solo le dañaba más y no quería que le vieran así. Al haber calmado un poco su respiración, se levantó y empezó a caminar lentamente a la sala principal, para su malestar, aun desde el pasillo podía escuchar a la feliz pareja besándose y hablando: maldecía sus enormes orejas por eso.

Las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar apenas puso un pie en el comedor, pero Spring solo agachó la cabeza, intentado ocultar un poco que había estado llorado.

Todos notaron que algo había salido horriblemente mal, esperando lo peor.

– ¿Y… Como te fue? –preguntó Bonnie dando un paso al frente, temeroso de la respuesta al verle tan abatido.

– No le gusto –dijo simplemente el conejo rubio, sin mirar a nadie en especial.

– ¿Cómo que no le gustó? ¡Llevas practicando semanas! –reclamó Chica, un tanto enojada.

– No el regalo… No le gusto… Yo… –puntualizó– Con permiso…

Susurró apenas, con el hilo de voz que le iba quedando. Se giró para salir del comedor, pasando por el lado de un basurero en donde dejó caer la caja desinteresadamente: ya no le servía de nada. Mientras caminaba a su habitación, iba rompiendo entre sus manos la carta que con tanto amor había escrito: ahora era solo un pedazo de papel. En ese mismo momento ya no se sentía triste, no sentía rabia ni impotencia, solo sentía el pecho vacío y frío. Su ánimo y su entusiasmo ya no volverían a ser los mismos, no sin algo por lo que sentirse feliz.

* * *

les mentí, soy una mala persona... Sé que debí haber puesto Angst en el tag, pero quería que no se supiera hasta el final :c Oh Spring.. quedó con el corazoncito destrozado, el amor no correspondido apesta.  
Ojalá les haya gustado y poder leer sus comentarios! Por favor, quiero saber sus opiniones!


End file.
